Ada Apa?
by Hiyoshi Hyun
Summary: Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik toilet nomor tiga yang terlihat sedikit terang dari bilik-bilik lainnya. Pintunya sedikit tertutup dan ia membukanya perlahan, betapa terkejutnya Senna melihat apa yang ada di depannya./"A aa aa…"/Happy Reading!


"Aku tunggu diluar ya," Senna mengangguk menanggapi ucapan teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Senna yang hampir tidak tahan menahan panggilan alam itu langsung berjalan menuju toilet. Suasana sepi menjadi sambutan untuknya, tak heran karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.55 PM. Rukia dan Senna baru saja mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di kelasnya. Sedikit Senna merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding melihat semua pintu-pintu toilet terbuka, entahlah, dan ia baru menyadari toilet pada sore hari lumayan menyeramkan baginya. Seketika ia berpikir untuk berbalik menemui Rukia agar ikut menemaninya masuk ke toilet, tapi ia urungkan niatnya, bisa-bisa Rukia mengatainya penakut. Cih!

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik toilet nomor tiga yang terlihat sedikit terang dari bilik-bilik lainnya. Pintunya sedikit tertutup dan ia membukanya perlahan, betapa terkejutnya Senna melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"A aa aa…"

.

..

…

Ada Apa?

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Story by Me

K+ (maybe ^^V)

Horror/School Life

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje-ness, DLL

Happy Reading!

.

.

Rukia terkejut melihat Senna keluar dari toilet dengan terburu-buru, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

"Eh? Cepat sekali? Kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu, apa kau keracunan dengan gas alami dari tubuhmu lalu kau berlari keluar menghindari itu semua?" Rukia mengomentari keadaan Senna dengan sedikit gurauan, tapi sayang semua tidak berpengaruh pada sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Senna yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Eh? Apa kau sudah buang air besar?" sungguh, kalau saja ini bukan situasi genting maka Senna akan langsung mencerocosi Rukia ini itu.

"Ayo pulang, cepat!" Rukia yang masih bingung pun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Senna menarik tangannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan dengan seketika Senna melupakan tentang panggilan alamnya.

=…=

Esok paginya…

"Senna, ayo katakan apa yang terjadi denganmu kemarin?" Rukia dengan memelas memohon agar Senna mau berbagi cerita dengannya.

"Nanti saja," jawab Senna sekenanya.

"Ayolah, 'kan aku sahabatmu. Masa begitu sih, ih!" Rukia merengut kesal.

Tiba-tiba tamu yang tak di undang datang.

"Hey, hey ada apa _ladies_?" seorang pemuda berambut merah bak nanas abnormal dengan seenaknya mengganggu acara bujuk-membujuk Rukia pada Senna.

"Hah, memang kelasmu tidak ada pelajaran, Renji? Kenapa kesini? Lalu mana kekasihku tercinta Si Jeruk Asem itu?" interogasi Rukia heran melihat Renji yang _notabene-_nya dari kelas 2D berjarak tiga kelas darinya bisa ada disini.

"Yup, tidak ada pelajaran sama seperti kelasmu, beruntungnya. Dan Si Mikan itu sedang eee," Renji memelankan suaranya, "merayu gadis dari 2D," lanjutnya.

"APA?! DIA ME-"

"Jangan hiraukan ucapan Pemuda Absurd itu Rukia, dia sudah sinting!" sela Ichigo yang entah bagaimana sudah di ambang pintu kelas 2A dan menatap Renji _horror_.

"Dasar jeruk bus-"

"Berisik kalian! Pergi dari kelasku!" dan umpatan Renji terpotong oleh ucapan Senna.

"Di-dia kenapa, Rukia? Apa dia sedang kena siklus bulanan?" tanya Renji was-was melihat raut wajah Senna yang ikut-ikutan _horror_ pula.

"Entah, dia kemarin baru saja mengalami sesuatu," jelas Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Renji.

Ichigo yang berada di ambang pintu berjalan ke arah bangku sang kekasih. Ia menarik kursi kosong dan meletakkannya di sisi kiri meja, dimana Rukia berada.

"Memang ada apa?" entah angin apa tiba-tiba Ichigo jadi _'Knowing Every Particular Object'_.

"Entahlah, dia tidak mau cerita. Ayo dong ceritaaa," bujuk Rukia lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahu kiri Senna. "Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menemanimu nonton konser para lelaki tampan, Espada Band!" sambung Rukia mengancam.

Dan,

SKAK MAT!

"Hah," Senna menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah! Baiklah!"

"Begini ceritanya,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_Pilihan Senna ada di bilik toilet nomor tiga, dengan keadaan lebih terang dari bilik yang lain. Ia berjalan bak cacing kepanasan menahan rasa gejolak di perutnya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu yang keadaannya sedikit tertutup itu. Entah kenapa ada rasa was-was yang muncul ketika ia sedang membuka pintu. Dan nafasnya tercekat ketika pintu sudah di buka sepenuhnya. Ada sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya tepat di depan kloset. Sosok itu mengenakan setelan kemeja dan rok yang terlihat sangat kusut, dan rambut sebahunya sangat acak-acakan._

"_A aa aa… Anu maaf, aku kira tidak ada orang, permi-" belum sempat Senna menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sosok perempuan itu sudah berbalik menghadap Senna._

'_OH KAMI-SAMA APA YANG ADA DI DEPANKU INI?!'_

_Mungkin kalimat itu yang cocok jika Senna bisa berbicara, karena seketika ia merasa mulutnya kaku. Sosok di depannya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya heart attack mendadak. Mati-matian ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tapi ia merutuki kebodohannyaa karena matanya sulit mengalihkan dari pandangan di depannya._

'_Satu… Dua… Tiga… Fiuh, itu mimpi! Hanya mimpi!' batin Senna sambari memejamkan matanya._

"_Satu, dua, tiga," Senna melek._

'_Oh my God!'_

_Dengan seribu langkah yang mungkin bisa merobekan roknya, Senna berlari tanpa ampun._

* * *

><p>"Memang ada apa dengan wajahnya? Kenapa kau bisa berlari seperti itu?" tanya Renji yang terlihat antusias mendengar pengalaman <em>horror<em> Senna.

"Kau tahu arti rata, 'kan? Nah, itu wajahnya benar-benar rata!" Senna berucap sambil mengingat dengan perasaan ngeri. "Sudah jangan dibahas lagi, seram mengingatnya," lanjutnya.

"Yah, padahal aku suka mendengarkan kisah _horror,_" Tatsuki Arisawa, sang wakil ketua kelas tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Senna. Ternyata, diam-diam ia sedang mendengarkan dengan cermat apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh segerombolan pemuda di depan bangkunya.

"Huh, aku juga. Apa ada lagi? Kau punya cerita seperti itu, Ichigo, Rukia, dan Tatsuki?" tanya Renji masih dengan antusiasme yang tinggi.

"Cih, aku tidak ada. Dan aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal begitu!" jelas Ichigo yang malah membuat empat siku di dahi Senna muncul.

"Kau! Coba kau uji nyali ke toilet yang kemarin aku kunjungi! Toilet dekat gerbang selatan, yah itu sih kalau kau berani," Senna menantang sekaligus mengejek dan hanya di tanggapi Ichigo dengan raut datar seperti biasa.

"Sudah pernah, dan tidak ada apa-apa disana," jelas Ichigo yang masih menganggap enteng.

"Eh benarkah? Kalau aku belum pernah kesana, toilet langgananku di dekat ruang perpustakaan, hehehe," itu penyataan Rukia yang tidak berbobot.

"Aku juga, aku sih memang jarang ke toilet. Tapi toilet pojok dekat gerbang selatan memang sedikit menyeramkan, apalagi posisinya jarang dilewati para siswa. Tahu sendiri 'kan. Gerbang selatan jarang sekali di buka kecuali ada _event_ tertentu," Renji berucap sambil mengelus dagunya bak detektif yang sedang menganalisis teka-teki.

"Tapi…" seketika semua mata tertuju pada Tatsuki yang sedang memasang pose berpikir.

"Ka-kalian jangan memandangku seperti itu!" rajuk Tatsuki yang salah tingkah karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ada apa? Bicara saja, kami akan mendengarkanmu, kok," tukas Rukia sambil melemparkan senyum pada Tatsuki, berharap ia dapat informasi tentang toilet itu dari Tatsuki.

Sejenak Tatsuki memandang semua temannya bergiliran, mereka masih antusias mendengar cerita mistis kecuali Ichigo yang hanya memasang wajah bosan. Masa bodoh lah.

"Kalian masih ingat dengan Riruka mantan ketua klub drama yang sekarang sudah pindah, 'kan?" semua (_minus_ Ichigo) mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum pindah ia menceritakan pengalaman mistis yang pernah Senna rasakan di toilet itu juga. Itu terjadi sore hari saat Riruka dan anak buahnya ditugaskan untuk membersihkan gedung olah raga setelah digunakan untuk pentas drama. Saat itu Riruka bertugas untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan yang tempatnya di dalam ruangan toilet tersebut. Oh Senna, kau tahu kan di pojok dekat wastafel ada loker berisi alat kebersihan?" Tatsuki bertanya sebentar kepada Senna untuk memastikan.

"Yups, memang ada apa?"

"Riruka mendapati sesuatu yang mengerikan disitu," jelas Tatsuki tanpa membuat ekspresi _horror_ yang di buat-buat.

"Apa?" serentak mereka bertanya, _minus_ Ichigo tentunya.

"Kepala buntung," singkat, padat, dan mengerikan.

"Yang benar?"

"Masa sih?"

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Cuma mengada-ada," ucapan terakhir dipastikan milik Ichigo yang sekarang sedang mengelus kepalanya akibat jitakan yang didapati dari kekasihnya.

"Ya, dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku. Raut wajahnya saat bercerita juga tidak kalau kacau dengan Senna tadi," Tatsuki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau aku sendiri sih tidak pernah merasakannya, apa kalian punya bahan cerita lagi?" lanjut Tatsuki, berharap ia bisa mendengarkan kisah _horror_ dari teman-temannya lagi.

"Ah!"

Kini giliran semua mata terpaku pada Rukia.

"Kau ingat saat aku bertanya _'apa kau yang meraba kakiku_', Senna?" Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dimana Senna duduk.

"Oh yang itu, saat kita masih baru sebagai siswa di sini, bukan?" Senna memastikan dengan bertanya balik ke Rukia.

"Iya!"

Ingatan Rukia kembali ke waktu itu, di mana ia pertama kalinya merasakan suasana yang membuatnya merinding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_Ini adalah minggu ketiga Rukia bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Sebagai siswa yang baik ia tentu harus memperhatikan guru yang kini sedang mengajar di depan. Jam dinding baru menunjukkan angka sepuluh, itu tak akan membuat Rukia mengeluh karena berarti jam pulang masih sangat lama._

_Rukia dan sahabat sedari SMP, Senna, memilih duduk di bangku nomor dua dari depan. Saat Rukia sedang serius memahami apa yang gurunya jelaskan di depan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan meraba betisnya sekali. Ia terkejut, segera Rukia alihkan pandangannya ke semua arah secara diam-diam. Ia berpikir teman yang duduk di belakangnya sedang menjahilinya, tetapi saat ia menengok sekilas ke belakang si teman malah anteng-anteng saja tanpa ada gerakan yang menunjukkan bahwa salah satu di antara mereka baru saja keluar dari kolong meja. Yang satu sedang sibuk mencatat, dan sebelahnya sedang memperhatikan guru dengan khidmat._

_Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Senna, 'mana mungkin.' Ia yakin selama beberapa menit terakhir Senna tidak melakukan gerakan berarti seperti masuk kolong meja dan meraba betisnya. Senna juga sedang serius dengan guru di depan._

_Lalu, siapa yang tadi meraba kakinya?_

* * *

><p>"Kau, kenapa kau baru menceritakannya?" tuntut Senna merengut kesal.<p>

"Hehehe maaf, aku lupa," jelas Rukia sembari menggaruk sebelah pipinya dan nyengir tak berdosa.

"Haahh, itu halusinasimu saja, Rukia, atau mungkin hanya karangan konyolmu," kini Ichigo ikut menanggapi, walau sesudah itu ia harus mendapatkan jitakan keras (lagi) dari sang kekasih.

"Kau tidak percayaan sih, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksimu kalau kau bertemu dengan makhluk seperti itu," Rukia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Rukia benar, Ichigo. Kau mungkin harus ikut acara uji nyali agar bisa merasakan sensasi mengerikan itu," Renji menepukkan tangannya di bahu Ichigo bak orang bijak pemberi nasihat paling super di dunia.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus! Tapi sayang ya, sepertinya obrolan kita harus dilanjutkan lain waktu, Unohana-sensei sudah masuk kelas ini," Tatsuki memberi isyarat kepada Ichigo dan Renji agar mereka harus secepatnya pergi dari kelasnya.

"Hah, baiklah. Oh ya, aku tunggu istirahat nanti di atap, Rukia," Ichigo mengerling pada Rukia sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kelasnya, dan Renji sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Yup!"

…

..

.

**END**

Hmm, sudah lama terakhir saya nulis, kalau bahasa makin amburadul dan segala kekurangannya maaf ya. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membacanya, pengalaman-pengalaman dalam fanfict ini bersumber dari cerita teman-teman saya, ada yang didapat dari teman ke teman juga. Dan semua kejadian aslinya itu bersetting di tempat kerja, pas shift malam juga, eh tapi yang bagian Rukia itu kejadiannya jam 10 pagi loh, untuk pengalaman saya pribadi ada sih, tapi tidak dimasukan dalam cerita ini. Dan, Astaghfirullah… jangan sampailah merasakan lagi. Dan (lagi) kalian yang punya cerita horror bisakah berbagi dengan saya? Bisa lewat PM atau kotak review, oh jangan lupa dong review-nya untuk fanfict ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih ^.^

….

**Omake**

Seperti biasa jika _Saturday Night_ tiba maka Ichigo dengan rajin akan mengajak Rukia kencan. Dan minggu ini Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang ke rumah sedikit lebih malam dari biasanya. Kini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya sendiri. Malam yang sepi menjadi temannya dalam setiap perjalanan pulang dengan vespa modern sebagai tunggangannya. Sebuah pemandangan kurang lebih lima meter dari depan tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan?" Ichigo bertanya pada diri sendiri ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu.

Satu meter setelah melewati orang itu, Ichigo berhenti karena merasa kasihan melihat bapak-bapak sibuk mencari sesuatu sendirian, malam hari pula.

"Maaf, Anda seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, mencari apa kalau boleh tahu. Dan, apa bisa saya bantu?" Ichigo menoleh tanpa membalikkan motor yang masih ditungganginya.

"Ini, sedang mencari jempol saya yang hilang beberapa waktu lalu," jawab si bapak yang masih sibuk dengan sesuatu yang dia cari.

"Eh? Jempol?" belum selesai Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam kata itu sebuah email masuk menghentikan pikirannya.

'_Gerbang akan segera di tutup lima menit lagi, Ichigo,'_

Itu pesan Isshin, ayah Ichigo, yang mengisyaratkan untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

"Hah, iya, iya!"

Setelah membalas email dari ayahnya Ichigo menoleh lagi, ia terkejut mendapati pria tadi menghilang.

"Kemana dia?" Ichigo bertanya pada diri sendiri, matanya menelusuri setiap pinggir jalan. Dan seketika ia teringat, 'jempol?'

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang lebih dari biasanya, melebihi saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia dulu.

'_Jempol itu kan,'_ dan matanya kini menangkap garis berwarna kuning hitam _'Police Line'_ tiga meter di belakangnya.

'_Apa dia korban kecelakaan dan tadi itu,'_ dalam kewaspadaannya Ichigo masih sempat menganalisis apa yang telah terjadi.

'_Apa mungkin,'_

Dan setelah itu Ichigo sedikit mulai mempercayai apa yang diceritakan teman-temannya beberapa waktu lalu.

**Owari **


End file.
